


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crush, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I drew your name out of the Santa for secret Santa that we’re doing with our friends and I really had no clue what to get you, we don’t know each other too well so on the day of the gift exchange I asked what you wanted and that I was sorry but I couldn’t think of anything. you pulled me under the mistletoe oh god” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Dean wouldn't necessarily say that they're friends more like someone he recognizes from all his brother's parties. Sure, he could spot him in a crowd or pick him out of a police line up, but it's not like he looks for Castiel. Dean just notices him. Okay, he may have to admit he may find Castiel aesthetically pleasing, but there is no way he's pining on him when they hardly know each other.

Sam, Dean's brother, is best friends with Castiel. Dean finds it annoying, but endearing whenever the dynamic duo is around. They have boring conversations about politics and quantum mechanics that Dean can't help but feel stupid. It's not like they make him feel inferior, but maybe letting him into a conversation he is actually interested in instead of ignoring him like he's just a dog in the corner that just needs to be thrown a bone once in a while. Dean could talk about almost anything from cars to weather to "Oh, what did you do last night?" It just seemed like anytime he gets a chance to talk to them, talk to Castiel, he can't find the words. So he never got the chance to learn much about Castiel. Besides the fact that he's the most kind hearted person Dean knew and he's beautiful to look at.

That's why when his friend group decided to do secret santa, he immediately got on edge. He's not good at finding a perfect present to begin with. He wants to find the best thing to suit that one person and then he usually puts it off until it's too late and he's stuck with running to the nearest store to be a cheap crappy present.

Everyone is gathered at his best friend Charlie's obsessively holiday decorated apartment. Complete with a huge pine tree, candy canes, and mistletoe. She is bouncing and hitting his arms forcefully bubbling with excitement. Her red hair is whipping in his face as she turns towards Sam and announces that secret santa is 'her most favorite thing ever, since Ruby Rose.'

"AH I'm so excited! I'll get the paper and write each of our names on it so we can each pick one out randomly." Charlie skips away her good vibes floating around the room. Dean can't help but gape at her as she runs out of the room.

It's not unusual to have a simple get together. Dean comes by Charlie and her girlfriend's apartment fairly often along with his friend Benny so they can play Dungeons & Dragons. Occasionally, Sam and Castiel show up just to be social, like now. His stout, buff, but extremely friendly friend Benny smirks at Dean's horrific face and slaps him on the back. Dean snaps out of his funk and groans into his hands.

"Dean," Sam says in his warning voice. "This can be a lot of fun, but I know you're not really festive during the holidays. If you don't want to do this it's fine."

Dean's head snaps up to see his brother's disappointed face and Benny's confident teasing smile. Charlie's girlfriend Jo is looking towards him with a daring face, but really sets him over the edge to make his decision is Castiel. He is bashfully glancing up at Dean making his messy dark hair show and his bright blue eyes shone a tine of hope. Dean couldn't let that face down.

"Fine." He groans and welcomes Charlie with defeated glare. Which she replies by smacking the back of his head.

"Okay, grumpy pants you pick first." She orders holding a mixing bowl by his head.

Dean reaches out grasping at the tiny slips of paper shifting his hands goofily and a piece is swept out of the bowl and sinks down into his lap. He hesitantly opens the shredded loose leaf paper to see his friend's familiar graceful handwriting, written inside is his name. He tries to return it to the bowl, but Charlie snatches his hand.

"No take backs, Dean. Not even for a rule breaker like you!" She uses her other hand to pull the bowl away from Dean protectively.

Dean rolls his eyes, "I think you can make an exception when it's my own name."

She suspiciously eyed him until Dean, in exasperation shoves the paper into Benny's hands.

"Yeah, sorry darling, it really is his own name." Benny says amused.

"Fine," she groans. "I guess you can pick another name."

He reaches in the bowl for a second shot at destiny. His fingers shake grabbing the paper as if he already know his fate. His heart beat races in his ears as he sees the name CAS proudly written on his piece of paper. He shakily nods at her to move on and Benny places Dean's name back in the bowl for a chance for a great gift.

~

Everyone had about two weeks to give their gifts before Christmas. Dean had truly, genuinely tried to find a present for his unrequited love, but nothing seemed to fit. It's not like he can randomly select a gift and be done with it. When he puts his mind to something, it gets done accurately. Besides, Castiel deserves only the best. Books and videos games were out of the question because it seemed too impersonal. Clothes is the boring choice. Dean has thought about giving him twenty bucks just to end the endless streaming of thoughts entering his brain of 'no that's not good enough.' As of December twenty third, candy is the best option.

Then Dean is stumped because he doesn't know what candy Cas likes, so he send a text to Sam. Sam and Cas practically know everything about each other, this would be no different.

Dean: Hey, Bitch. Quick question… what type of candy does your bestie like?

Sam: Jerk. Wow you aren't subtle at all. There's a reason it's called SECRET santa.

Dean: Just answer the question, Sammy.

Sam: Really, Dean? Candy? You couldn't be more creative than that?

Dean: Okay smart ass. What should I get him?

Sam: Why don't you just ask him?

Dean: You want me to go up to him and ask what he wants for Christmas.

Sam: Yes.

Dean: You're an idiot.

~

It's the day of the get together and Dean has absolutely nothing. He unwillingly accepts Sam's advice and begrudgingly walking over to Castiel with sheepish stride. Cas is sitting on the couch and has his nose in a thick book and his black rimmed reading glasses make his blur eyes pop out as Cas glances up at his visitor.

"Look, Cas, we never really had the chance to connect with each other so I don't know your interest are. I swear I really did try I just have no idea what to get you." Dean rambles the words stumbling out of his own mouth.

"Dean-" Castiel protests, his voice edging shock.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't think of anything. And-"

"Dean-" Cas states loudly again.

"Just tell me what you want, really anything I'll get it for you." Dean finishes inhaling a deep breath.

Cas gives him and gentle smile and shuts his book, putting it off to the side. Castiel rises into a standing position which is a little awkward to Dean since he was a little close to for comfort. Cas' eyes twinkle in new found mischief and links his own hand with Dean's. Cas tugs the anxious man along and Dean was confused until they stop in a doorway where mistletoe is on display, hanging above their head. No… there is no way a person like Cas is considering to kiss someone like Dean.

"How about we get a chance to connect now?" Cas asks an amused grin taking over his face.

Dean froze staring straight ahead not knowing how to react. It's like his body couldn't respond to the situation anymore, it was that unnerving. Cas leans slightly on his tip toes to match Dean's height. He wraps one arm around Dean's neck and another around Dean's waist for stability. Slowly Cas breathes in and softly presses his lips against Dean's lips. Still in shock, Dean just stood there taken aback.

Cas pulls his head away so their noses rub against each other. "I really want you to kiss me." He whispers puffing air against Dean's lips.

Dean lifts both his hands to cradle Cas' face and leans in for a reciprocating kiss. They move together like in a dance. It's obvious Cas doesn't have much experience as his lips acted like two left feet, but Dean easily took the lead, his fears dripping away. Their breathes quicken and they both are flooded with happiness even with inexperienced nose bumping and Cas tightens his hold on Dean's waist pulling him in closer. The kiss naturally comes to an end and they are breathing into one another and staring in shock at each other's eyes at what has just occurred.

"Well, Dean!" Sam announces his presence. Both their heads snap up and Dean jumps away bright red cheeks and fidgeting fingers. "I never would've guessed but I'm glad you're happy."

Cas shuffles back into Dean's space, yet again holding his hand. Dean would have to agree with Charlie, secret santa is kind of awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about this ridiculous fluff! Kudos and comments are the best presents to give me for the holidays. (*^.^*)


End file.
